


promise me this

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Ep 9 Introspection, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: "Until I retire, please take care of me.”

It wasn’t a lack of faith that had him saying it.





	

It wasn’t a lack of faith that had him saying it.

“ _Until I retire, please take care of me.”_

He had needed confirmation. He had wanted Viktor to agree to it, to say yes because he had spoken his feelings aloud. He didn’t want Viktor to stay because of an unspoken promise, never verbalized for fear of an unwanted truth. He wanted Viktor to stay because he knew Yuuri wanted- _wants_ \- him still.

“ _It’s almost like a marriage proposal_ ,” Viktor had said, right after pressing a kiss to the ring finger of his left hand.

Despite not being a direct answer, he had been relieved anyway, because how else was he supposed to take the kiss? How could it be anything less than a yes? He had smiled, stepped right back into Viktor’s space in a way he wouldn’t have a few months before, and held onto him. He had no words, not yet, because he needed this. He _needs_ this warmth, needs it wrapped around him for as long as he can have it, and he wants-

he wants Viktor to know that. He wants Viktor to know that he wants to hold onto this, onto him, and if he were given the choice, he would never want to let him go.

Then Viktor spoke, murmured lowly into his mess of black hair,

“ _I wish you’d never retire,”_

and it felt as though his heart broke like a cracked dam, only to repair itself again into something bigger. Something better, something fuller, something loved.

Viktor didn’t want to leave.

_He wants to stay, wants to be with me for as long as he can have me._

So he had cried. He cried, trembling for the briefest of moments in the safety of Viktor’s arms, because all of his quiet fears were dispelled, just like that.

He is in love,

and Viktor loves him back.


End file.
